


Happy Birthday

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifel has his first birthday party, thanks to Michael and the other Angels. A fic I wrote awhile ago for Lucifel day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Hey.

The reason why should be obvious, but we don’t have birthdays up in Heaven. Oh, sure, we greet any new Angels God creates, but not in the same way you Humans do, and since Humans don’t run on the same time Heaven does, it’s nearly impossible to find out when you were created according to the calendar Humans use. It’s hard enough trying to remember exactly what I’ve told or shown Enoch, Michael, or anyone else this time around. But I like the idea of it. It’s an interesting Shard of Human Wisdom. People eating cake or other desserts on the day they were born and celebrating it with the people they love and getting gifts. The balloons and the song are an interesting touch too.

I’ve actually taken Michael to a couple of them, and he was always interested in them. I remember that we both had to stop ourselves from singing Happy Birthday at a kid’s party once, and while I wasn’t bothered by it, Michael felt a little sad that we just left without giving the kid something. It would have just made his family worry, since they wouldn’t have known where the gift had come from, but Michael said that it still felt rude to attend without giving anything, especially since everyone else was. Of course, this in itself doesn’t make much of a story, but what happened today did. I was browsing around Greece, looking at the buildings and shops-the architecture in Greece is pretty amazing-and I was just about to stop time so that I could summon up some fish for a stray calico cat-he really was adorable, with a sweet grin on his face-when God called. Of course, I answered it.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Hey, Lucifel! Could you come up here for a moment? I need you to do something.”

“Of course. I’ll be up in just a moment.”

“Great! Thanks! I’ll see you in a bit!~”

And with that, we both hung up, and I quickly headed back to Heaven, but instead of meeting a couple of Angels so that we could get something done, I arrived to find Michael, the other Archangels, Rasiel, and Remiel standing at a large table that held a plate of doughnuts with colorful icing, a gigantic strawberry shortcake, several plates that held different types of cookies, like chocolate chip cookies and root beer cookies, a bowl full of candy, a pile of plates, a knife, and some forks, and a pile of presents, some in boxes, some not, but all were colorfully wrapped. A couple of red and black balloons were held down around the little feast with rocks too. All at once, they smiled-though I believe Remiel just scowled at me-and called out.

“Happy Birthday, Lucifel!” I wouldn’t have been surprised if sunflowers started growing around Michael, since he and his smile were practically glowing. I couldn’t help but smile back as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Thank you, but what is this all about? You guys should know that I don’t have a birthday.”

“Ah..I know that you’re rather interested in them, Lucifel, so I’ve been planning a surprise party for you. If you like, this date on the Human calendar can be your birthday from now on.” Michael explained.

“If I’m correct, the current date should be the fourth of June.” said Raphael, looking rather pleased with himself. Hmm? How did he know about the month of June? You’ll find out soon, so don’t interrupt. You’re almost as curious and excited as I was when Gabriel slid out the chair that was right in front of the cake and gave me a peaceful smile.

“Please, sit down. We would like to sing Happy Birthday for you.” Not that I couldn’t figure that out myself. When people start gathering around the cake during birthday parties, that’s usually what happens. But, being a nice guy, I didn’t say anything about it. I just put my hands in my pockets and went to sit down while Rasiel started rummaging through the pockets on his robe.

“We shall have to have a good birthday fight after this, Lucifel. I’m curious to see if I’ve become stronger than you.” Uriel said. Now that, I couldn’t help but chuckle at. Even if Uriel would be a pain to deal with if he ever decided to turn against God, I’d still be able to deal with him.

“I doubt it, but if you want to have a good rumble with the Birthday Boy after we’re done celebrating, I wouldn’t mind. It’d be a nice way to pass the time.” As I spoke, Rasiel pulled a box of candles and a lighter out of his pocket, opened up the candles, put a nice, tiny red one on the cake, and quickly lit it with his lighter. If the lights had been out, it would have looked even more spectacular, but as it was, it was really nice. I gave one more kind smile to Michael before Rasiel chimed in.

“Now, everyone, on the count of three. One, two, three-!” And with that, everyone gathered around the table started singing Happy Birthday. You know, now that I’ve actually had people sing Happy Birthday to me, I can see why some people might get nervous about what to do. It’s a bit of an odd experience, but I managed to keep my cool and smiled as they finished singing. I quickly made a wish and blew out the candle, which everyone clapped and cheered about.

“Happy Birthday, Lucifel! What did you wish for?” Raphael asked, still clapping a little.

“Now, the wish won’t come true if I tell you. At least, that’s what Humans say.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s right though. I’d still like to know what you wished for.” Remiel grumbled as he started cutting up the cake while everyone else sat down. 

“You might find out eventually, Remi.”

“Don’t call me that!” In an attempt to defuse the situation-she could probably tell that I was going to start teasing Remiel again by the look on my face-Gabriel picked up a purple bag with a bow on the side of it and put it down on the table so that it was right next to me.

“Here you are, Lucifel. This is my birthday present for you.” Obvious, as always. But I just smiled at her as Remiel started serving up the cake. 

“Thanks.” Carefully, I opened up the bag and pulled out a can of hairspray, some nail polish, and a box of colorful rings. Not the things I usually wear-except the hairspray, though the brand Gabriel bought wasn’t the kind I normally use-but I smiled at her anyway as Remiel finished putting down the cake and sat down next to Rasiel. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“You’re welcome. I hope you enjoy it.”

“C’mon, let’s eat before the food goes bad.” Remiel yelled, which made Rasiel give him a stern look.

“Remiel, you’re being rude again. Calm down, or I won’t let you have any cake.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Let’s eat. I wouldn’t want all of your hard work to go to waste.” Well, I really didn’t want Michael’s hard work to go to waste, but I couldn’t really say that. It was fine though. Michael flashed me a loving smile and we all started eating. I have to say, the cake was delicious. The strawberries weren’t sour at all, just nicely chilled and sweet, the whipped cream was fluffy, and the cake itself was delicious. I don’t know who got it or where, but it was great. After we finished off the cake though, we started munching on everything else that was at the table while I opened up the rest of my presents. 

Raphael’s was a first-aid kit and an encyclopedia of animals-he said that it looked quite interesting-wrapped up in a green box, Uriel’s was a set of weights and a book on fashion in a black bag, Remiel’s was one of those joke books you’d give to little kids, a couple of apples, and some cups of pudding in a green bag, Rasiel’s was a box of macaroons, a notebook, a box of silver pens, and a collection of detective fiction in a grey bag. I simply thanked them all for the gifts until I opened up Michael’s large, yellow box. Inside, there was a black top hat and an old-fashioned suit that someone from the 1800’s might have worn. I couldn’t stop myself from giving Michael a playful look as I picked up the top hat.

“A top hat?” Michael, on the other hand, looked pretty pleased with himself.

“Yes! I thought that would look quite elegant and formal on you. What do you think?”

“I think I prefer my style to yours, Michael. But thank you. Like the Humans say, it’s the thought that counts, and I’m happy that you were thinking of me.” Normally, I wouldn’t have, but since it was my birthday and Michael had got it for me, I put the top hat on as Uriel stood up from his seat, an eager grin on his face.

“Are you ready yet, Lucifel?”

“I’m always ready.” I replied, getting up. If we’d been in a bar, I’m sure a couple of people would have been taking bets as we walked away from the table, but the only one who made any kind of guess as to the outcome was Remiel as he chewed on a root beer cookie.

“I’m pretty sure Uriel isn’t gonna win this.” Pretty sure? It should have been obvious, but Remiel is a pretty young Angel compared to the rest of us.

“I’ll give you something nice if you’re able to knock my top hat off.”

“Alright, and you’re not allowed to use your abilities over time in this fight. Use your own strength to win.”

“Fine. Let’s go!” Of course, the fight was over in just a couple of minutes. Uriel tried to punch me in the face, but I grabbed his arm and quickly lifted my left foot so that I could give him a couple of quick, hard kicks to the face before letting go and punching him in the face over and over like a machine gun. I don’t think he was expecting me to use my full strength, so he just staggered back for a moment before shaking his head to snap out of it. Then, he kicked me in the leg in an attempt to stun me for a moment. I took the hit and winced, but only so that I could grab his leg, quickly flip it up and try to go for the other one. He rained a couple more blows down on my head, but I managed to grab his other leg so that I could flip him to the ground and start kicking and stomping on him.

My body felt like I’d just been trampled, and while the top hat was still on my head, it had quite a few dents. I saw that Michael looked concerned about the situation, so I gave him a little smile as I kept stomping on Uriel. “It’s alright. I can fix the hat, and Uriel will be fine too.”

“I-I will be, but let me get up! The battle’s over.”

“Oh?” I asked as I stopped kicking him. “I thought you were going to do a lot more damage.”

“I was.” Uriel said, chuckling to himself while he slowly got to his feet, his legs shaking a little. “I hadn’t expected that you would go all-out on me. I’ll have to do more training and fight you again later.”

“Good luck. I’m not sure if you’ll win, but I’ll be looking forward to it.” While he went back to his seat, I turned to face the crowd at the table with a tiny prank in my mind. “Now, Ladies and Gentleman, I’d like to perform a few tricks for you, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course we wouldn’t. Go right ahead, Lucifel.”

“Thank you, Rasiel.” I said as I took off my top hat so that everyone, including myself, could see it properly. It was rather banged up-it looked like a bear had gotten ahold of it-but it wasn’t impossible to mend. Really, very few things are impossible for me. “Now, as you can all see, this is an ordinary, damaged top hat. But, with a single flick of my fingers,” Here, I quickly snapped my fingers and fixed the hat that Michael thought was fashionable. “It’s restored to its former glory and splendor!” As I put on the hat, everyone smiled at me, thought no one clapped, since they didn’t know that they were supposed to. Michael called me out on it though.

“That’s just your ability to manipulate objects and time, Lucifel.”

“Now, let me finish before you expose the trick for everyone, Michael. I have one last act that I’d like to give to the audience.” And with that, I snapped my fingers again and stopped time before summoning a pack full of balloons and some string. It took a lot of time, and I had to summon a couple more packs of balloons, but I eventually got a huge group of about three hundred balloons. That done, I quickly tied the group to Remiel, grabbed my gifts and the bowl of candy before leaving, only restarting time when I was in another section of Heaven. Once time was moving forward again, God called me.

“Happy Birthday, Lucifel! Did you have fun? Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did. I didn’t know you were in on that though.”

“Of course! I let Michael and the others go down so that they could get gifts and food for you!”

“I see. Well, thank you very much, God.”

“You’re welcome! I haven’t given you my present yet though.”

“Oh? What is it?”

 

You know, I think I’ll stop there. It’d be too easy to tell you exactly what God gave me. It’d be a lot more fun if you all tried to figure it out for yourselves, but I will say that it was a pretty incredible present.

Hmm? Happy Birthday?

Thanks. Take care.


End file.
